


What's three more?

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A bumpy road we travel [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Chris, Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Referenced mating cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Stiles wakes up and finds that some things have changed since the last time he was awake. Stiles' mates find out that they really should have planned better for all of this.





	What's three more?

**Author's Note:**

> So it's nearly been a year since I did the first fic, there were plenty of people who wanted to see more. Mostly see how Stiles interacted with his Alpha's...Needless to say, I've been busy working on other fics but I suddenly had the inspiration for this and Walla this was made. I hope you all enjoy it.

Stiles stretched himself out, god did that feel good. His back cracked in a few places as he spread out his toes and splayed out his hands above his head. Groaning as he fell lax back into his bed Stiles hummed. He was still in that comfortable, warm sleepy state that made it hard to want to leave the bed, Stiles would have loved to languish there for a bit longer but his bladder was stating that it disagreed. 

With a huff, Stiles rose from the bed and wandered towards the bathroom all on instinct, rubbing at his eyes as he did. Stiles shuffled to a nearby dresser, pilfering around with tired eyes until he got a pair of boxers. He must have been pretty out of it if he decided to sleep naked. Sighing as he leaned against the dresser, closing his eyes as he slid one leg and then the other into the bare cloth. Stiles pulled them up only to head towards his next destination, the bathroom. He flicked the light on but ignored everything in the bathroom in favor of relieving himself, staring at the wall as he did so Stiles hummed. What day was it? He thought it was Saturday, but he might be wrong...God, did he get drunk or something? His brain was foggy but not in that hangover type of way, just loopy he guessed. 

Huffing Stiles looked down to tidy himself and flush the toilet because although he could pee without looking, the rest took a bit more coordination, these thoughts were waylaid as he stared down only to pause. His hand left his dick, trailing up as the other held onto the countertop next to the toilet, bracing himself as he swallowed. His hand settled on the swell there, the warmth beneath his skin. It was real, it was solid and yet soft and just...There. Proof. 

They’d guessed, of course, pondered all the what if’s but Stiles hadn’t truly thought much about it. About the chances of his last heat actually working, the only thing that had given them pause was the fact that he didn’t go through that post heat temper tantrum from not conceiving. They’d figured that it might have just been him adjusting to repeated failings, too afraid to truly get their hopes up and sure they’d been trying since the heat prior to his last one but nothing had come of it...Now, now Stiles rubbed his hand over the small dome, the gentle swell that could easily be missed if one wasn’t looking for it. 

To Stiles, it stuck out immensely, a clear sign that the fog he’d been struggling to push past hadn’t just been grogginess. Stiles had been coming out of the lull, his settling period was over. Gasping at what all of that meant, that his mates were somewhere else in the house no doubt, already aware...Well, unless Stiles hadn’t taken that long to settle. They might have just thought his demands to be left alone as a post heat flare when he didn’t end up conceiving, he’d done that everytime before after all. 

Stiles backed up, moving aside so he could look into the mirror, twisting this way and that to stare at it. A broad grin on his face, his hands stroking either side of the bubble that hadn’t existed the last time he was aware of himself. Stiles couldn’t wait to show his mates, a happy laugh left him as his hand settled in the middle of his belly. 

“God...I have a pup...Pups?” Stiles frowned, if he hadn’t taken long to settle then he shouldn’t be showing that much, unless of course. “If they knocked me up with a full litter I’m going to kill them.” He swore all while smiling down at his belly. Too excited to keep his homicidal tendencies towards his mates for long, Stiles twisted about and ran from the room. He had to tell them!

**********

Chris hummed as he tapped something on his tablet.

“Problem?”

“Inventory.” The man blanched. “I swore I’d hire someone to do it this year, what with us trying for pups and all.”

Peter let out a huff of laughter. “Don’t tell me you forgot? Stiles will kill you if you end up flying all over the country for that while he’s carrying.”

Chris looked up to glare. “Of course I’m not going. I’ll arrange for someone to take over the whole thing, I’m not leaving the state let alone this city.”

Peter smirked, glad they were on the same page. Neither of them was going to be wandering far now that Stiles was carrying their pups, especially since it was the first time. Looking over to the clock, the wolf mused. “We’ll need to make lunch soon, he needs to eat.”

Chris followed his gaze and nodded. “Give me fifteen, I want to wrap this up first.”

“Sure.”

Chris returned to his work, tapping on things and settling where items needed to be sent or how to locate them. Finding someone to take over for him during inventory wasn’t going to be easy. Mostly because it was last minute and finding someone trustworthy was a pain in the ass, but it was going to be done. Chris refused to leave Stiles alone, even if that ‘alone’ meant with Peter. His fellow Alpha was more than capable to take care of their mate, but it went against his very being to be separated from them now. 

Peter smirked as he watched Chris work, the furrow in the man’s brow told him enough. Chris was already on edge, ready to cast aside his whole damn business if it meant making things easier on himself and Stiles. Chris was just self-sacrificing that way, Peter wasn’t about to let him do that of course, but it was cute to watch him fret. 

As it was, he turned his attention back towards his book. They’d check on Stiles before making lunch, see if the Omega was even awake. He’d been preening when they last looked, hooded eyes staring back at them. They’d left him to his own devices, assured that he was safe, warm and most importantly close by. 

The sounds of bare feet running had both of their heads going up in an instant, the men gasped, Chris, crying out when Stiles ran and jumped over the coffee table at his sudden entrance. Jumping up into the chair with Peter, the wolf all but threw his book aside to catch his mate. Stiles was straddling his lap on his knees an eager grin on his face.

“Peter! Peter guess what?!”

“Stiles!” Peter gasped as his heart climbed into his throat, his arms wrapped around his smaller mate ensuring he wouldn’t fall. “Jesus Stiles, be careful y-”

Stiles sat back in his arms, struggling to do so as Peter tried to bring him closer. Stiles growled when he was being prevented from showing off what had him so excited.

“Peter stop!” The omega growled.

The Alpha froze, his brain immediately telling him that he might be hurting his pregnant mate. Thankfully Chris had risen, ignoring the fact that his tablet screen was most likely shattered as he’d thrown it in his haste to make it to his mates as Peter caught Stiles. Chris laid his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and gently compressed his fingers. The minute struggles that Stiles had been putting up waned as the Omega let out a small whine. Chris leaned over to whisper assurances.

“Easy love, just calm down.”

Peter sighed when Chris took things in hand, allowing his own arms to loosen their hold on the boy when Stiles wasn’t struggling anymore. The teen whined as he leaned into Peter as Chris’ hold made him compliant. Sighing in relief, Peter stroked the boys bareback.

“Baby you scared us, you have to be careful now.” Licking his lips he looked to Chris, the man nodded and pulled his hand back. Allowing Stiles to come out of the endorphin laden fog the Alpha had forced him into. Stiles groaned, shifting his head against Peter a moment as he climbed bit by bit out of the warmth that radiated throughout his body. Stiles shivered, not from cold but from the sudden release of endorphins. Slowly he pushed himself up, away from Peter’s chest to glower down at his mate.

Peter smiled. “ Sti-”

Stiles bared his teeth, stunning his mate. “Don’t do that.” He bit out shortly after, his head canting towards Chris with a furrowed brow. The man held up his hands in an attempt to pacify his mate. “We were just concerned Stiles you came running in here and you ju-”

Stiles huffed, turning his head away done with Chris’ explanation. He glowered at Peter a moment longer as silence fell, Chris, having given up on placating his mate.

“Love, are you alright?” Peter was tempted to pull him forward and scent him, but given the boy's current reaction it might be best to hold off no matter how much it rankled his instincts. He needed to check the pups, to check Stiles but the Omega was glaring at him.

Stiles let out an annoyed huff, leaning back in Peter’s lap as he’d intended to do only to hiss as Peter tried to stop him. The Alpha flinched at the not so subtle warning.

“Stiles, baby you could fall.”

Stiles glared at Chris before reaching back to pull one of Peter’s hands from around his back, Peter tried to stop him already kicking up a fuss but not winning as Stiles pulled his hand around. Easily balanced on the man’s lap, he’d done the same thing hundreds if not thousands of times, not that the Alpha seemed to recall that fact. Laying Peter’s hand on his belly, Stiles let out a small. “See.”

Peter smiled, so that’s what he was after. Nodding, Peter used his other hand to bring Stiles up towards himself just a tad more, for his own sanity. “I see.”

Stiles smiled as he shifted on the man’s lap, looking down at his belly and missing the adoring looks the Alpha’s shared between themselves before their attention went back to Stiles.

“Baby, we’ve known for a while.”

Stiles looked over to Chris, a pout on his face. “You did?”

Chris knelt down to be at a better height as he leaned on the arm of the chair. “Yeah.” He nodded. “You had a settling period, its normal.”

“I know.” Stiles sighed. “I just wasn’t sure if I hid or not... if you didn’t notice.”

Peter couldn’t help but snort, gaining his Omega’s attention. “What?” Stiles questioned.

“Love...You took a while to settle.”

“Oh...How long?” Stiles figured that now it all made sense, both of them had to have found out if he had spent more than a few days settling. Even as good on boundaries as his mates could be there was no way they’d allow him to go more than three days without really checking on him. 

Peter looked to Chris a smirk on his face before he turned and met his mate's curious gaze. “Sweetie, its been two and a half months.”

Stiles blinked, looked to Chris only to see the man nod and then muttered lamely. “Oh.”

Peter stroked the soft flesh of the boy's belly, feeling once more the proof of their pups. “You gave us all quite a scare with that, but you’re all doing fine.”

Stiles met his gaze. “Are you sure? Statistically, if an Omega doesn’t settle within a month...And those are extreme cases then something is wrong. A pup could be stillborn or an infection or-”

Hearing his mate's heartbeat increasing, Peter dove forward to kiss him. Stiles gave a startling noise at the sudden attention but sagged as Peter’s hand came to hold the back of his head. Cradling him as he enjoyed his mates affections. Chris chuckled at Peter’s methods of calming Stiles down, he approved wholeheartedly, but it was always funny to watch. When the two parted, Chris reached over to stroke the boy's cheek, drawing Stiles attention to himself.

“Deaton gave you a checkup just the day before yesterday, he came to the house. You’re all fine, we have a follow up as soon as we call him to tell him you’re awake. Everything’s fine.”

Stiles sighed in relief, looking down to his belly with a smile only to then pout. “ I missed two months.”

Chris leaned forward to kiss his head. “Sweetie, you didn’t do much and neither did they.”

Stiles nodded. “But I still didn’t get to watch them grow...Wait.” Stiles looked up. “Them? I-I thought I was carrying a full litter when I saw how big I was...But it’s been two months already so?” He looked back and forth.

Peter chuckled. “Three, you’re having three.”

Stiles smiled brightly as he cradled his stomach lovingly. “Three.” He rasped in a quiet happy tone.

Chris smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again, whispering. “You’re doing beautifully Stiles.”

Stiles laughed. “I made you two wait two months to touch me. Oh.” He grabbed Chris’ hand and put it to his belly. “You haven’t-”

Both men chuckled. “We did when you were preening the other night, you didn’t seem to mind.”

Stiles smiled brightly. “Good.” He nodded even as Chris didn’t pull his hand back but rubbed at the skin that shielded their pups.

“No more running alright?” Peter addressed his mates earlier adventures.

“Oh, yeah, no I get it.” Stiles nodded. “I was just excited, I mean I woke up and they’re...They’re just there.” He laughed in happiness.

Peter shared an amused grin with Chris, the other Alpha shook his head. “Why don’t we go prepare some lunch, we were about to check on you when you came dashing in here and gave us a heart attack.”

Stiles laughed, ignoring the put out looks his mates adorned when he mocked their fright. Sliding from Peter’s lap earned him flinches from both mates, Stiles smiled. “I’m okay.” He cradled his belly. “I won’t let anything happen to them.”

“We know that love.” Chris pulled the smaller figure into himself. “But you’re pregnant with our pups, we’re going to be defensive.”

Stiles hummed as he leaned into the Alpha, Peter coming to walk on his other side as they came into the kitchen. Stiles broke away to hop up onto one of the barstools, putting his chin in his palm with a smile. “Does my dad know?”

“We told him when we suspected you were carrying.” Chris informed the Omega as he dug through the fridge.

“We gave him updates throughout, including...When we feared that you might have lost them.”

Stiles sat up straighter a shocked expression on his face as he tightened his arm around himself. Peter held out his hands. “It was before you preened, we’d been waiting Stiles and we never got a clear look at your belly. You wouldn’t show it off and we feared...Deaton feared that it might be a stillbirth. They’re all fine, I promise. I listened to them just last night.”

Stiles nodded, biting his lip as he stroked his stomach. “You did?”

Peter smiled. “All three strong heartbeats.” He moved closer to gently poke the boy’s stomach. “Last night.” Peter made sure to clarify. “One was here.” He moved his finger. “Another here.” He trailed his finger barely a small distance. “And the final one here, I have a hunch though Chris stoutly said I’m making this all up...These two might be twins.”

Stiles smiled. “Really?”

Peter nodded.

“He doesn’t know that Peter don’t tell him that.”

“Why not? That would be so cool...And if they’re not, we still have three pups. I have three pups.” Stiles finished with a laugh. “There’s three in there.”

Peter leaned forward to kiss his forehead, stroking the proof of their pups before pulling back to walk around and help Chris. “Yes, you do.” 

Stiles sat there watching the two men prepare some sandwiches for the, his legs kicking back and forth as he held an arm around his belly. 

“Let’s go eat in the living room.” Chris suggested with a bright smile.

“We never eat in there.” Stiles stated confused. “You said we-”

“I know, but...It’s comfortable.”

Stiles huffed when he caught on with Chris’ sudden uncomfortable nature, the Alpha was being protective. “I don’t think I’ll break from sitting at the kitchen table Chris, but who am I to deny the joys of getting chip crumbs in your fancy couch.”

Peter laughed as his mate walked on ahead of them. “You tell him, Stiles.”

Chris glared at his mate, Peter just smiled back at him before carrying on after the Omega. Stiles had claimed the one end of the couch for himself, snuggled into the plush surface he accepted the plate from Peter. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

Chris called out from the kitchen. “What do you want to drink Stiles?”

“Soda.”

Silence.

“What else?”

Stiles looked up from where he was chewing on a Cheeto, confused he looked to Peter. The man was smirking, he winked. “He wants water.”

Stiles scrunched up his brow, but Peter shook his head upon calling out. “Get me a coke.”

“Sure sure.”

“Pe-”

Peter held up a finger to his lips, winking at the Omega. Stiles hummed, chewing on some chips as Chris came in and offered him a bottle of water, Stiles frowned as Peter was handed a coke.

“Chris-”

“I know you want a soda, but it’s got caffeine an- Peter what are you doing?”

Peter chuckled as he opened his soda, took a leisurely drink and then offered it to Stiles, taking the water bottle for himself. “There, it's not poisoned.” He winked to Stiles.

The Omega laughed, taking a sip even as Chris started shouting at Peter for the underhanded trick.

“Chris, we’re both going to have different instincts when it comes to protecting Stiles and the pups...Yours apparently are going to be your ungodly attitude towards food.” He looked to Stiles. “My apologies for when I’m not at home.”

Stiles giggled, even as Peter rounded back on Chris. “I will do my best to help you when your demands are...actually beneficial to him and the pups. Having one soda will not hurt them, I’m not about to let him drink a case of the blasted things. I would think one a day would be tolerable, though we’ll double check with Deaton to be sure.” 

Stiles gave a nod when Peter looked at him in that ‘I’ll enforce the rule change if I find out otherwise.’

Chris took a deep breath. “Alright...Alright, but please try to take it easy.”

Stiles smiled. “I will.” He took a drink and set it aside, taking his sandwich in hand to take a giant bite. Both Alpha’s smirked as they watched the Omega eat heartily, all the previous times they’d fed him it had been plates of meat and a bottle of water, just the bare necessities as his Omega nature hadn’t cared for things to be put together. Handing him a burger would have been a waste of time, no matter how Stiles might have argued it now, the hamburger would be eaten and the rest discarded. It was little wonder that Stiles was actually hungry now that he was aware enough to care what to eat. 

It wasn’t long before Stiles had managed to polish off his sandwich and his chips, Chris was, of course, was the one to ask if he wanted something else, Stiles waved him off.

“I’m full, it was good.”

Chris smiled. “It’s nice to see you eating.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, can’t imagine feeding me when I wanted to tear your eyes out would be much fun...Is it really as bad as everyone says it is? I don’t remember a thing.”

Chris chuckled, looking to Peter and with a glint of revenge said. “You bit Peter.”

Stiles gasped as he leaned forward onto the couch sitting cross-legged. “What?! No.” The Omega looked horrified, Peter rolled his eyes. 

“It’s alright, I overstepped when you clearly gave me signs to back off...Chris here didn’t get away unscathed no matter how he might make you believe otherwise.” A wry grin came across the man’s face as he stared Chris dead in the eyes. “Do tell him, Chris, how was it to have you Omega kick you in the balls.”

Stiles snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth when he was too obvious before shaking his head. “I’m so sorry.”

Chris sighed, nodding to Stiles only to glare at Peter. “You made it pretty clear soon after you went feral that you didn’t want anything to do with us. We just kept you contained, kept you fed and-”

“Guarded your loins?” Stiles interrupted with a small grin.

Peter laughed. “I did not, he did.” The wolf pointed at his disgruntled mate. “You also bit him...When he helped Deaton with the exam.”

Stiles sighed, getting up off of the couch he wandered towards Chris’ chair and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. Pulling him to rest against his chest, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “I’m sorry I bit you...And kicked you.”

Chris chuckled as he wrapped his hands around his mate, pulling back just a hair to stare up at Stiles. “It’s fine baby, I knew it was just the hormones.” Chris kissed the boys flesh earning a small giggle, Stiles pulled away until Chris sat back and then surprised the man by climbing onto his lap. Chris wrapped an arm around the teen, careful to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Stiles yawned as he leaned his head on Chris’ shoulder.

“So, did you miss me?”

The Alpha’s smiled. 

“Just a bit.”

*********

While Stiles was napping on Chris, the hunter resolute that he wasn’t going to be moving an inch until Stiles woke on his own. Peter went into the other room to make an important phone call. He hummed as he waited for the man to answer, it didn’t take overly long but Peter was growing antsy he wanted to have things sorted out as soon as possible. “Ah, good you’re not dead, when can you be here?”

There was a brief silence. “Excuse me?”

“When can you be here? To check on Stiles, he’s awake and although quite enthralled with the pups wants your assurances that they’re safe.”

A deep sigh. “Peter, its the middle of the day, I have other patients.”

“Are your other patients rich enough to buy you another wing of that hospital you like?”

Deaton chuckled. “Bribery can get you many things Peter, but I have a patient who’s due for a cesarean.”

Peter froze, oh. “I see...They lost th-”

“Oh no.” Deaton chuckled when he sensed where the Alpha’s mind was headed. “Just a precaution, their hips are just too narrow for safe delivery.”

Peter sighed in relief, after feeling that fear, the innate terror of losing his pups he now understood the horror that could have been. “Good. Afterward then?”

“Hmm Yes, I don’t know how long this will take, I’m hoping it’s a fast one. Everything appears to be in order, well, other than getting the Alpha out of the room for the surgery.”

Peter snorted, trying to separate an Alpha from their heavily pregnant mate was damn near impossible any other time, but an Alpha who was about to be sliced into to remove said pup? No thank you. “Good luck, try to avoid his teeth.”

Deaton sighed. “I’ll be there when I’m there.” 

Peter didn’t take offense to being hung up on, he knew how to rile the man and took great pleasure in it. Walking back into the living room found Chris just as frozen as before.

“Do you want your tablet?” He questioned with an amused grin.

Chris glared. “I don’t want to disturb him, how soon before Deaton’s here?”

Peter sat down, crossing one leg over the other. “A few hours.”

Chris frowned. “Why so long?”

“He’s performing a cesarean.” When he saw the same look that he’d no doubt displayed in the kitchen, Peter shook his head. “Baby’s head is too big for the Omega’s hips.”

Chris sighed, then in an afterthought looked down at Stiles. “He’s small.”

Peter hadn’t really put that all together until just then, looking over at their mate as he was sprawled across Chris, the Alpha frowned. “He is.”

They met each other’s gazes, worried.

*******

Chris smiled as he opened the door, Deaton nodded back. “I hear that someone is aware that he’s carrying at long last.” The druid teased.

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, about gave us a heart attack earlier when he came darting into the living room to show us.”

Deaton shook his head in mirth. “I see, lost time.”

“Yeah.” Leading the man into the living room Chris waved a hand towards one of the nearby lounge chairs. Deaton glanced about, there was no sign of Stiles or Peter for that matter. His eyes locked on Chris in a silent question.

“Peter took him outside for a bit, he was getting anxious for some reason.”

Deaton smirked. “You told him I was coming.”

Chris frowned. “Well yeah, he wanted a check-up-”

“He may want that check-up, but he does not want me.” Deaton chuckled at the befuddled look on the Alpha’s face, it was always interesting to see first-time pregnancies and how they unfolded. “Stiles was no doubt eager to have someone check on the pups for him, but having someone new, even me who he’s known for years, well...He’s just settled Chris and all those protective instincts to hide those pups.” He left it hanging.

Chris groaned. “He’s not going to go feral again is he?”

Deaton laughed at how horrifyingly resigned the man was at the prospect of his mate falling back into a feral-like state. “No, no, he can’t do that again until its near time to birth and even then it's not the same as when he’d settled. Stiles is just not going to be very happy to have me here, I’d offer some advice that you seclude him in the bedroom after I leave. Give my scent time to dissipate and have him someplace where he feels safe. Hidden from intruders.” 

“Right.” Chris nodded, god there was just so much to learn. How was this not taught in school?

They both turned when they heard the back door open and close, footsteps and then suddenly a low growl. Peter’s confused question of what was wrong was ignored.

“I’ll just...Go help with that.” Chris sighed.

Deaton smirked. “Best to just-” He covered his eyes.

Chris took a breath, great. This was just great. Storming into the kitchen and leaving a very amused Druid behind. Chris smiled wanly at Stiles who was growling and pulling back despite Peters attempts to pull him into the living room where he knew Deaton was waiting.

“Alright love.” Chris soothed as he walked in, ignoring Peter in favor of wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him in tightly to himself. The Omega grumbled, his hands coming up behind the Alpha to latch onto him.

“Shhh, it’s safe.” He assured the teen as Stiles snuggled deeper into him as if it was possible. “You and the pups are safe, we won’t let anything happen.” Chris reached out with a free hand, snatching up a nearby towel from the kitchen counter. He gave Peter a piercing look at his fellow Alpha when he walked around to see what Chris was doing, his eyes widened when he caught on. Chris nodded, Peter sighed but took the towel from his mates hands, prepared to blindfold their mate. 

They stared at each other a moment before a nod was shared. Chris stepped back, just enough for Peter to get the towel in between himself and Stiles. The Omega snarled as the towel came down to cover his eyes, Peter held firm once he had it in place. Stiles bared his teeth, hissed as his hands tightened around Chris’ back. They pinched as the Omega’s little claws sunk in, but Chris grimaced through it, he knew Stiles didn’t mean to. It didn’t take long for Stiles to whine, giving a weak-willed attempt to throw off the towel with a shake of his head, then falling still. Leaning forward into Chris as the Alpha supported him.

Chris and Peter sighed in relief.

“Hold it.”

Peter nodded as Chris moved to pick up Stiles, Peter being forced to move along with him in order to keep the towel in place. As they walked out of the room, Peter caught the time, mentally reminding himself to keep it in his head. Coming into the living room they saw that Deaton was standing aside, a gentle wave at the couch had the two Alpha’s lowering their mate there. Chris and Peter moved to stand at the head of the couch where Stiles was, Peter holding the cloth lightly over his lax mate's eyes.

“I see he’s just as wily as I remember.” Deaton joked as he opened his bag.

“You have no idea.” Peter groused. “Heaven help us with how the rest of this will go.” The Alpha winced when Chris smacked him upside the head.

“That’s our mate and pups your talking about.”

Deaton smirked as the two Alpha’s glared at each other, pulling out a stethoscope Deaton leaned forward to place it on the boy's belly. He tensed along with the others when Stiles shifted even in his subdued state. Peter held the towel down as if he was afraid that leaving it untied might be enough for Stiles to wake. Deaton pulled the diaphragm back and blew on it to heat it up, sending the boys Alpha’s a wry grin before settling it back on the boy's stomach.

Chris and Peter glared back at the doctor, he was supposed to be an expert. Deaton hummed as he moved it from one part of the boy's belly to another, locating each of the pups inside the Omega. He nodded and pulled back to stare up at the curious Alpha’s, his gaze shifting to Chris in particular.

“Would you like to hear?”

Chris’ eyes opened wide, he hadn’t even thought to ask.

“Yes, he would.” Peter interceded with a smile, nudging Chris forward. The Alpha stumbled a bit but caught himself, kneeling down he put the earpieces in and let Deaton shift the diaphragm around his mate's belly. 

Chris sucked in a sharp breath when he heard it, the fast thumping that could only be his pup. It was fluttery, like a hummingbird who was flying by and hadn’t bothered to slow down. Chris smiled, choking back words as he listened to it, Deaton shifted the device allowing Chris to sense another heartbeat. They were similar, no change in pitch or anything but to Chris that didn’t matter, he was hearing them. Each individual pup regardless of how the three heartbeats were close together, he pulled back once the third and final had been found. He nodded to Deaton as he removed the earpieces from himself.

“Thank you.” Ordinarily, he might have been embarrassed for his voice sounding choked up, but this was his pups. Reaching out, Chris stroked his mate's belly a small smile on his face before he stood and allowed Deaton to continue with his exam. He took Stiles’ vitals and asked a few questions, ultimately the man gave them reassurances that like before, Stiles and the pups were indeed healthy.

“Its been twenty minutes.” Peter chimed in nervously.

Deaton smirked, they were attentive mates. “He is fine.” The druid assured the protective Alpha. “I’d prefer that you move him into your bedroom before you let him wake, just to help limit his stress.”

Peter and Chris both nodded, they’d do anything if it meant that Stiles would have an easier time of things.

“Deaton...You said earlier that you were doing a cesarean because an Omega’s hips were too small.” The man nodded. “Stiles...He’s small, and there are three pups.”

Deaton hummed, looking down at the Omega. “There is a chance that he might be too small to bare the pups himself, but we won’t think too hard on that. We’ll have a better picture of the chances of a natural birth when it comes closer, the pups will stay relatively the same size when they’re a month out from birth. I’ll come out and do an assessment then, we’ll do the best thing for all of them.”

“Thank you.” Chris sighed in relief.

“Of course, now, I think it best if I take my leave. You have my number if there are any concerns and don’t hesitate to call. This is his and your first litter, there are going to be plenty of things that you won’t be prepared for. The best thing any of you can do is to ask questions, don’t let him worry about things. Stress is not good for him or the pups, be prepared for his mood swings.” Deaton cautioned with a knowing grin. “He’s going to bite no matter how much you try to give him what he wants, don’t take it to heart.”

“We never do.” Peter replied passively.

“Good. Other than that, rest, exercise, and good food.”

“Soda-”

Peter rolled his eyes, cutting off his mate. “Chris here seems to be manifesting those protective instincts you warned us all about.”

Deaton chuckled at the dirty look Chris was shooting Peter. “Mmhmm and this has to do with soda?”

“Food in general, but yes, today it was soda. He doesn’t think it’s safe for Stiles or the pups.”

Giving a sympathetic look to the Alpha, Deaton explained. “Soda, in general, shouldn’t be consumed in large quantities, caffeine, and high sugar.”

Chris smiled, Deaton rolled his eyes when the Alpha preened, quick to derail him. “However, there will be times when Stiles will crave something. So long as it’s not harmful there’s no point in denying him, I’ve already given you both a list of things he needs to truly avoid.”

The Alpha’s nodded, though Chris was glowering now that he’d been shut down.

“So...A soda a day?”

Deaton snorted. “I would hope that’s not in an attempt to keep any doctor away, it wouldn’t work. But if he feels the need to have something sugary like that then yes, one a day he can get away with.”

Peter smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Looking at Chris, the druid gave him a knowing look. “There are plenty of things you will have to adjust to and curbing your instincts to coddle him will do you all the better if you start now. Trying to reign in those urges when he’s, further along, will be near impossible and that’s when he’s the most likely to strike out and hurt you or himself.”

“Alright...I’ll work on that.” Chris bit out. He wasn’t about to do something that would harm Stiles or his pups if that meant he had to bite his tongue than so be it.

“That’s not to say to let him run amok.” Deaton advised when he sensed the shift in Chris. “You’re his Alpha’s and he’s going to test you just as when you first mated him. You know how to pacify him just as he knows how to pacify you, his carrying your pups doesn’t much change that. The only real change is keeping his stress level down, given who we’re talking about that shouldn’t be a problem.”

They all chuckled, Stiles was, in general, a very happy Omega. Full of energy and always up for something, exploring was a favorite pass time of his given the woods that surrounded their house.

Deaton shook both of their hands and headed for the door. “Let him down easy.”

“We will.” Chris assured the druid as they heard the man close the door.

Peter and Chris looked at each other and sighed.

“So...”

“Hold the towel, I’ll carry.”

Nodding the pair fell in line, carefully moving Stiles down the hallway to the bedroom. Settling him in the nest that they’d moved from the corner of the room to the top of the bed. That had taken a shit ton of work as the Omega hadn’t been happy to help with that at the time. He’d accepted it, but boy had he been mad. Now, it worked in their favor. They could join Stiles on the bed just outside the nest that would give him the most comfort as he came out of the effects of makeshift blindfold they’d used. 

“Ready?”

Chris nodded, gently peeling the towel away from his mates eyes. He threw it aside, knowing that Stiles would become agitated if he saw it. Their mate's eyes were closed, a common occurrence when an Omega was kept under too long. Chris leaned forward to kiss his slack lips, nuzzling his cheek in an attempt to rouse the teen.

“Come on love.”

Peter growled deep in his chest, leaning across to kiss the boys neck. They continued to bother the Omega, kissing and nudging him. Soft touches that would lead the Omega out of his subdued form. Stiles made a noise, he shifted a hair.

“That’s it, baby.” Peter stated proudly. “Come on, you want to hear about the pups don’t you?”

Chris smiled. “Of course he does, sweetie you’re doing so great.” He praised the Omega, kissing his cheek as Stiles moaned, twisting his head aside. His eyes furrowed as the Alpha’s continued to gently but continuously drive him towards awareness. 

Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to wake, he was pleasantly numb. Warm, sleepy, cut off from the world. But something was niggling at the back of his mind in this carefree state of bliss, then something was nudging him. Kissing him, hands...Someone was touching him, no, more than one. Two...His mates. Their voices were muffled, blocked from him somehow. Stiles shifted his head to the side when another kiss was placed on him. It was nice but he just couldn’t climb out of this...This lull, Stiles knew it wasn’t a natural one. Fake, faulty, Stiles growled as his mind came back online. His mates had blindfolded him, they’d put him and the pups at risk bringing someone into the house.

Stiles supple form changed in an instant, one minute he was accepting their gentle persuasions to wake and the next he growled, coming awake in an instant only to turn and bite Chris’ arm as it was the closest piece of one of his mates. The Alpha cried out, hissing as the Omega bit down.

“Stiles!” Peter cried out as he leaned over to gently try and pry his mate's jaw open as Chris’ arm bled around the Omega’s sharp teeth cutting into his flesh.

“Damn it.” Chris bit out even as he held still and let Peter try to get Stiles to release him. Through gritted teeth, Chris talked to Stiles, his spare hand combing through the Omega’s hair. “I-I know you’re upset love. I- I get that.” He hissed when Stiles’ teeth bit harder. “But you’re fine.” Chris promised with a groan as the Omega’s teeth clamped tighter still. “The-The pups are fine Stiles, they’re safe.”

Peter’s fingers were bloody from where he’d repeatedly failed to get Stiles to release Chris, he’d got nipped a few times when his fingers drew too close to the Omega’s teeth. But as he listened to Chris talk to the boy, he saw the proof of his words reaching him. His jaw wasn’t clamped anymore, it was loosening.

“He’s right baby, the pups, you, you’re all doing great.” He assured his Omega. “All safe, you’re all healthy and you can have soda.” 

Chris bit out a pained laugh at Peter’s attempts to get Stiles to release him. “Sure...You can have soda.”

Stiles growled around his mate's arm, he heard their words, his pups were safe. He was with his mates so...That held true. If the pups were safe and he was with them, then things were alright. Stiles relaxed, his eyes coming open a hair before widening to glare up at Chris. He still hadn’t relaxed his jaw, his teeth firmly embedded in his mate's arm. Chris smiled down at him, stroking his face with his free hand.

“It’s okay baby, everything's okay and I’m sorry we had to do that, but you didn’t want Deaton near the pups and we needed to be sure.”

Stiles huffed, droplets of blood splattering as his breath ghosted the red fluid on his mouth and Chris’ arm. It was gross, but Stiles didn’t care, it made his point known.

Peter leaned closer. “Love, let him go. We’re here, and you and the pups are all safe. We’re in the nest, see?” Peter lifted one of the blankets, just high enough for Stiles to recognize it.

Stiles relaxed his jaw, gumming Chris’ arm in order to get his teeth to retract from the wound. Chris grimaced even though he knew it was progress when Stiles pulled away enough to bare his teeth in warning Chris pulled his arm free. Smiling despite the pain he was in.

“I’m sorry baby.”

Stiles growled back at the Alpha, his gaze going to Peter when the man caught his attention by holding his arm out in front of Stiles’ face. “If you want to bite me too you can, Chris wasn’t alone in this.”

Stiles was tempted, truly tempted to punish the Alpha for doing that to him. He growled and snapped but didn’t move to bite. Twisting his head away as he rolled onto his side in an effort to get up.

“Baby wait!” Chris held out both hands. “Lay down, Deaton said to rest.”

Stiles glared but didn’t move to rise out of the nest entirely. He sat there giving his mate the stink eye, he huffed when Peter wrapped an arm around him. A risky move given his current mood. Pulling him back into the wolfs body as he rumbled from deep in his chest. Stiles twisted his head sharply to glare.

“I’ll bite.” He warned, well aware of what Peter was trying to do.

Peter grinned, ceasing the noise. “There’s my mate.”

Stiles turned his eyes back onto Chris. “You blindfolded me.” He hissed.

Chris didn’t bother trying to avoid that. “I did, Deaton knew you wouldn’t let him stay, I didn’t...I honestly thought you’d allow it.”

“You kicked up a fuss when we were in the kitchen, do you remember?” Peter asked as he set his chin on the Omega’s shoulder.

Stiles frowned, he remembered going on a walk with Peter cause he was anxious, remembered coming inside. Something had been wrong, unsafe, he’d tried to warn his mate-

“Something was wrong and you weren’t listening.”

Peter huffed. “I heard you loud and clear love, despite you not using words.”

Stiles hummed, he hadn’t realized that he hadn’t spoken that entire time. “It was Deaton?”

“Yeah, he came to check on you and pups like you wanted.”

The Omega’s gaze went down to his belly. He rubbed it, only to stop and then use his wrist to rub it. Chris and Peter smiled as the boy scent marked his own belly. Neither having the heart to tell him that they’d been doing that the entire time they were trying to rouse him.

“They’re alright, perfectly happy right where they are.” Peter kissed the side of his mates head.

Stiles made a small noise, pleased. “I got to hear them.” Chris announced, still feeling at odds with his mate's temper but hoping to distract him.

Stiles' head jerked up to stare at him in wonder. “You did?”

Chris smiled. “They’re beautiful.”

“I wish I could have.”

“I’ll buy a stethoscope online.” Peter interjected quickly. “You’ll be able to listen to them whenever you want. Not that I wouldn’t tell either of you how they’re doing.” He stated firmly.

Stiles laughed, nodding before he pulled away from Peter. The wolf let him go this time though he wanted Stiles to lay back down and rest as Deaton had instructed them to do. Stiles looked down at Chris’ arm, it was bleeding still, Omega’s teeth were sharp. Meeting his mate's gaze, he muttered. “That was a shitty thing to do, you both know I hate that.”

Chris nodded. “I know baby, but I had to.”

Stiles sighed, he knew that of course, but he was still mad. Reaching out, Stiles took Chris’ wrist in hand, bringing it up towards his mouth. Stiles knew his mouth was bloody, had to be with how fiercely he’d bitten Chris, none of that bothered him though. Peter and Chris both flinched, prepared for their mate to bite the hunter again. Peter relaxed a smile blossoming across his face as a stunned Chris watched Stiles lick his wrist, cleaning the blood. Peter gently pulled Stiles back.

“We love the apology baby, but the blood might not be the best thing for you or the pups.”

Stiles hadn’t thought about that, nodding he leaned into Peter. “I’m still mad.”

Chris smiled. “Alright. You can be mad for as long as you like, but how about we lay down. Deaton said you should rest.”

Stiles wasn’t so sure he wanted to obey that request, not because it was from his mates so much as it was coming from someone else through his mates. Ultimately Chris laid down and with the help of Peter, they maneuvered Stiles as well. Snuffling into the constructed blankets of his nest, Stiles huffed. “Cheaters.”

The two Alpha’s chuckled, Peter was stroking his Omega’s back while Chris cradled one of the boy's hands, kissing it.

“Are they really healthy?”

Peter hummed. “You’ve got three healthy pups in there love.” His hand wrapped around from the boys back to lay on his stomach. Stiles' hand landed on top of his own as he twisted to lay on his back.

“That’s crazy...To know that there are, that there are pups in there...Our pups.” Stiles laughed a little, his mood lightening now that he had been assured of their health. “There’s three of them, I-I would have been happy with just one.”

Chris leaned forward a bit, not encroaching on the nest itself as both he and Peter hadn’t dared to enter it minus their arms. Stroking the side of the boy's belly before draping his hand near his mates overlayed hands, Chris murmured. “We would have been happy with just one as well, but why hold back?” He teased.

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, there’s three of us...What’s three more.”

“A family.” Peter kissed Stiles neck before settling once more outside the nest.

“Yeah...We’re a family.” Stiles smiled staring down at his mates hands, his hand, all resting over the pups that were safe inside him. Canting his head back, Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. He was with his mates, safe in a nest, with his pups, what could be better?


End file.
